


I Can't Think Why You Put Up With Me

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Lists, fandom stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Jenny puts up with Madame</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Think Why You Put Up With Me

'I can't think why you put up with me,' Madam says, but no girl in London has it better:

A decent situation with a respectable widow.

Board and lodging, and a square meal every day.

The opportunity to wear trousers.

A proper bed to wake up in.

The nights she has it all to herself.

The nights she doesn't.

Respect.

Adventure.

The chance to right wrongs and bring villains to justice.

Give and take. In more ways than one.

The feeling of cool scales under her fingertips.

That tongue. Of course.

A place to call home.

Someone to stay with.


End file.
